


Chocolate

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cacao at 2 am, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Anakin, Protective Obi-Wan, Pudding, Translation, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Anakin wants pudding and cacao, and Obi-Wan is good partner and he'll do it even in middle of night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is translation of my own story "Czekolada" on Meira's request (thank you, dear, for idea and support). I hope it is good enough :)  
> If you have some remarks, please write it down in comment, it will help me a lot.  
> Original story: [Klik!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9523007)

  „I wish he had your eyes” says Anakin with full mouth, waving his spoon and splashing chocolate pudding around.

 He sits on chair in kitchen with large bowl of pudding, and Obi-Wan stands at kitchen top and prepares cacao. It’s two o’clock at night, outside dark like in tomb and if not full moon, nothing would be seen.

  „We have same eyes, Ani” he murmurs and puts his hand to his mouth for stifle a yawn.

  „Not true” Anakin protests. He takes pudding spoon and puts it into his mouth. „You have wider and more honest, these two lovely blue balls” he explains when swallows. „And I have narrow and wild.”

  „Supossedly eyes are soul’s reflection” says Kenobi and turns towards him with two mugs which are vaporizing intensively.

  „I said, wild” young Skywalker repeats and threw himself on cacao like predator.

 Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes and smiles warmly, sitting on chair next to him. „And I wish he had your smile.”

 Anakin puts off mug from his mouth and glances at him with amazement.

  „Which?”

 Obi-Wan laughs quietly, putting his hand on Anakin’s warm lap.

  „Every. Every is beautiful.” He says, then leans toward blond and kisses his nose. Anakin blushes slightly, and Obi-Wan this time kisses him between the eyes. „You are beautiful. You’re the most beautiful being I have ever seen.”

  „You have good taste.” Skywalker counters and kisses him in lips. This kiss tastes chocolate, it’s sweet and warm; Obi-Wan raises his hand from Anakin’s lap and puts it on his bloated stomach. When Anakin moves away, the tip of his tongue wanders along his bottom lip, and his master laughs again.

  „I wish he had your laugh.” Younger Jedi says suddenly and Obi-Wan subsides, but doesn’t stop smiling. „It’s so warm and pleasant like you.” Anakin added after moment. He reaches for spoon and returns to eating pudding, and older man softly strokes his abdomen.

  „Of no account what it will be like, it’ll be the most wonderful child in whole universe” He said when Anakin finishes eating. Skywalker gives him warm smile and Obi-Wan knows he just belongs here: to this home, to this young man and child which he bears.

 First time since he became a Jedi he feels that he can be truly happy.


End file.
